Professor Layton: Sin and Punishment
by Sonikku0691
Summary: Based on the song Sin and Punishment by Hatsune Miku  it doesn't follow the song, just the emotions, if you know what I mean , Clive was released from prison by his friend to return the favor. Now he races for the cure to save her from darkness and death.
1. Chapter 1: Old Friend

Chapter One: Old Friend

Prison is full of sorrow. Looking around, men and women watched as the young adult was thrown to this cell. "No one will ever save you!" Said the officer as he slammed the door.

The man weakly gets up, covered in dirt and bruises. _Four consecutive days..._ He sighed as he slumps to the corner, holding his knees. He looks at the small light from the window. So fair and happy. _While I live in this cold and damp world throughout my life until the day I die..._

Clive, the mastermind of the destruction of London, already has a change of heart, though the residence of London couldn't accept him again.

Throughout the years, he isolated himself to the world and to his own flesh and blood.

–

"Wake up!" Boomed a voice as the door slammed open. "Four years... that's not even much..."

Clive got up from his seat and walks to the officer. He grabs his wrists and both men start walking. "Don't do any funny business." He said. "Yes sir..." He replied boringly.

By the office, they see the warden. He eyes the melancholy man. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, "I was expecting you to smile."

"Why would you say that sir...?" He asked, "You don't want me to smile whenever you see my ugly face..."

"True, but sad to say... Someone's saving your pretty little life." He scoffed, "Someone's crazy to let you out."

"Who is that person...?" He asked.

"You'll see her soon."

_Her...?_

Outside, he sees a chauffeur. "Good day to you Young Master." He replied, tipping his hat to him.

"Good day to you sir..." He retorted coldly.

The officer escorts Clive to the car and slams him to the side. "If I ever see you roaming the streets without that girl in tow, you are in danger. UNDERSTAND?"

No response.

He slams his head to the car hard. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He hollered.

"Sir may I remind you that if you dare harm the young master without the lady's presence, you will be charged of harassing this man." Said the chauffeur.

He lets go and then he backs away. "I'm watching you..." He hissed. With that he left.

Clive turns and watches the officer walk away. Then he looks at the chauffeur, making his way to open the door for him. "Don't worry young master," He said, "My lady will protect you no matter what."

_Protect me...?_

–

Arriving at the mansion, the chauffeur opened the door and Clive stepped out. "Welcome to the lady's humble abode." He said.

The house is not like any of the rich people. This home just reminds him of the place where his parents died.

"Are you sure it's the right one?" Clive asked, "It seems rather..."

"Awkward...? Yeah, people who visited young lady's residence commented about it. It's alright."

No other comment.

"Well then. Just step inside and the maid will escort you to your room."

Clive walks to the door and knocks.

The door opens and a woman in a formal maid uniform looks at him. "It's nice to see you again young master." She said, "My... you've grown so much since I last seen you."

_Since you last seen me...?_

"Now when was the last time I've seen you... Two years... Eleven years... No, no, no, that's not it. Come on Katrina, you have to know." She lightly smacks her head for every answer she get wrong.

"You don't have to..."

"Aha! It's been fifteen years! That's it."

"That's really nice..." He said nervously.

"Don't be shy young master." She answered as she grabs his hand and drags him in, "Now let me take you to your room."

He never showed no signs of struggling as she continues to drag him.

"Here we are." She chirped. "Hope you visit her room soon. She's just next door." With that, she leaves him be resuming to her schedule.

He opened the door and went in. His room is like a simple bedroom. He starts looking around, feeling uncomfortable about this person helping him. _Do I even know her...?_ He wondered.

After thinking for a while, he decides to pay her a visit.

He walked out and looked at the door to his left. He approaches the door and knocks lightly.

"Come in." Said the voice.

He opens the door and he sees the woman across from him, her back turned, looking at the window. He walks in and closes the door.

He approaches her leisurely. "Why did you help me...?" He asked, "People will call you crazy in letting me free. The media will spread and they would flock to your home!"

"It's fine." She replied calmly. 

"Fine?"

"Yes."

"People will hate you! Haven't you heard what I did?"

"Yes."

"But why help me?"

"I wanted to return the favor."

"Favor? What favor...?"

"You're smart enough Klaus. Think about it."

No one ever called him that before unless...

He was speechless.

"It's been years that you've heard that name. Correct?"

He was too shocked to answer the woman.

"I've despised your real name. Clive... it just... doesn't fit you."

"Really..." He said softly.

"Yes. Then I started to call you Klaus because..."

"You adored the name Klaus."

"You're knack in solving problems hasn't deteriorate."

"Umm... thank you... I guess..."

"Tell me... Do you still remember that girl you've meet fifteen years ago?"

"Not that I know of..."

"The girl you saved before she was about to get hit by a car?"

He starts to think deeper.

A flashback then comes to his thoughts.

_**The sound of the horn was loud as it passed by.**_

_**A boy was on his knees, panting whereas the girl was on the concrete, shocked.**_

_**He then gets up and reaches his hand out. "You should have looked both ways before crossing the street." He said, "Are you alright?"**_

_**The girl looked at the boy and blushed a little. "Y-y-y-yes..." She stammered, "T-t-thank... y-y-you..." She grabbed his hand and he pulls her up.**_

_**Both looked at one another until he turned away. "My parents are going to worry if I don't come back." He answered before the girl could answer.**_

"_**Wait!"**_

_**He stopped and turned his head.**_

"_**Can you at least tell me your name?"**_

"_**My name is Clive."**_

"_**Oh..."**_

_**He resumed walking until she starts running and wraps her arms around him.**_

_**He was startled at first then he turned his head and sees the girl.**_

"_**Now what..?"**_

"_**Mind if I call you Klaus?"**_

"_**Why Klaus?"**_

"_**I love the name Klaus."**_

_**He just shrugged.**_

_**She smiled and cuddles him.**_

_**He felt a little abashed.**_

"_**W-well... since you asked my name, could you tell me yours?"**_

"_**Alright." She answered.**_

_**My name is...**_

The flashback stops right there.

"Nina... Nina Serenity." He answered.

"You don't have to say my surname you know." She giggled.

"So you're the girl..."

"That's right. No need to repeat it again silly." She laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes of Darkness and Death

Chapter Two: Eyes of Darkness and Death

He felt really stupid in forgetting his dear friend... but they met once. How is that even possible to know someone you've met for just about twenty minutes?

"Klaus I wish to see you again..." She sighed.

"What are you talking about?" He replied, "I'm right he-"

He came to a halt as he sees the bandages wrapped around her head. _No wonder her hair seems a bit... frizzy..._ He said.

He sits down beside her and he looked at her face. He wishes that it wasn't happening, but to his dismay, half of her face is wrapped in bandages. He felt his heart racing. "Nina... What happened to you?" He asked, "Did someone bruised you bad? Did you hurt yourself? Did yo-"

She carefully touches his lips and then touches his cheek. She turned her head, despite the bandages wrapped around her face. "I'm fine Klaus." She answered calmly, "My eye sight is deteriorating. Don't you remember?"

He wants to know, but sadly... he doesn't. He shook his head.

She smiled a little and then withdraws her hand from his face.

"Just before your parents died, you and I met again."

_**In the park, the two encountered yet again.**_

"_**It's you again." He said. "Nina right?"**_

_**She just nod.**_

"_**Too shy huh?" He said, "It's fine."**_

_**She approaches him and grabs his hand, dragging him away from the park. He didn't do anything and just let her drag him.**_

_**By the alley, she lets go and she looked at him.**_

"_**You're good in keeping secrets right?"**_

"_**Why are yo-"**_

"_**I said, are you good in keeping secrets?" Her voice sounds deep and serious. The last time she heard her voice, it was sweet and gentle. He only nod.**_

_**She let out a weak smile and hugs him.**_

"_**Remember when you saved me when we first met?"**_

"_**I do. Why?"**_

"_**Do you know?"**_

"_**Umm... You didn't know where you're going?"**_

_**She lets go and backs away. He tilted his head and blinks.**_

"_**Nina...?"**_

"_**Mother and father said I could see until I turned fifteen..."**_

_**He was a little shocked at first, then later on, he was lost in thought.**_

"_**And will die until I reached twenty-three."**_

_**He was speechless at first until he said...**_

"_**Are you born with some kind of disease?"**_

_**She turned around and smiled.**_

"_**I deducted all of my guesses until I got the right answer. There are at times people who get to live so short: some lived until their teens or to adulthood, most lived before they reached five." He said, "You... you said that you're going to live until you reached twenty-three correct? From that I can finally point out that you are born with a disease."**_

"_**That's really good."**_

"_**Though one thing puzzles me..."**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Couldn't see until you reached fifteen...? I know that you'll be blind... but that's impossible. Most people are born blind..."**_

"_**Well... that's a new disease. I'm the first one to have it."**_

"_**But you look healthy."**_

"_**Not in my blood. Though I'm fine physically, my genes are messed up."**_

_**He gave her a blank stare.**_

"_**It will take years to find the cure or maybe yet... they won't bother to find the cure."**_

_**No given comment from him.**_

"_**They should try at least!" She hissed, stomping her foot, "My parents scarified their time in work and money just to help me stay alive longer. What do we get in return? NOTHING!"**_

_**She falls to her knees and she starts crying.**_

"_**I don't want to die... I don't want to die!" She whined.**_

_**He just stared then later on, he approaches and kneels down.**_

"_**I'll ask my parents. They would understand. Is it alright?"**_

_**She looked at him. "Really...?" She asked softly.**_

"_**Yes." He retorted as he wipes away her tears.**_

_**A huge blast was heard.**_

_**Both looked at the where the sound was heard.**_

"_**What was that?" She asked.**_

_**His eyes widen.**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**He quickly gets up and he starts running, leaving her behind.**_

"You were gone after that."

His face is already wet from the tears he produced. "Mom... dad..." He said weakly.

"Klaus..."

She weakly opens her arms and embraces the man. "You're not alone anymore..." She chirped, burying her face close to his chest to hear his strong heartbeat. She made a few meows and purrs, but they are weak and broken.

He felt his clothes moving and he looks at her. _She's like a weak kitten who needs attention._ He said. He uses his left to stroke her messy hair while his right embraces her body. He let out a weak smile.

"Well... so are you..." He answered softly as he pulls her close to cuddle her.

* * *

**I cried a little when I did this, oh man. I'm just too emotional.**

**I have a feeling that this fan-fic will be done pretty soon two or three more chapters maybe. Gah Dx  
But oh well...**

**Wish I could do a long chapter, but I just don't know how long though...  
Though I may have a feeling that the next chapter will be long... It's just a possibility though. Heck, I won't expect it anyway.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Puzzle

Chapter Three: Hidden Puzzle

Clive was awake early in the morning. He looked around his bedroom and then his reflection. _It's been a while looking at the mirror._ He said. _I look awful. _He gets out of bed and he does a few stretches.

He grabs the dressing gown hanging from the edge of bed and puts it on. He walks out of his room and he enters Nina's room.

She was by her desk, reading a book.

"Good morning Nina." He said politely.

She turned her head. "Good morning Klaus." She replied.

"Ready?"

"Not really..."

"Well... neither am I."

She giggled. "Oh Klaus."

"Do you need help?"

"No thank you." She answered, "I know my home. Thank you for the offer though."

She closes her book and she gets up. She walks up to him. "Shall we?" She said as she grabbed his hand. She walked out and escorts him to the dining room.

–

Both adults were eating and talking, but they mostly talked. After that, they headed to their own rooms to take a bath and get changed. Clive was first one done. He walks to her room and helps her prepare her belongings as she bathes. After a while, he decides to look around her room.

He then looks at his reflection again. "Not too bad." He said as he turns his body around to see how's he's well dressed, "You look really smart Clive."

He's wearing blue trousers, a white shirt with his trademark blue tie, white casual socks with his trademark brown shoes, and a navy blue jacket.

He heard the door open and out comes Nina, half naked. Just wearing underwear, bra and tank top.

His eyes looked at her and he was turning red.

"I heard you coming in Klaus." She said as she dries her hair.

"I umm..." He stammered, "I am so sorry for intruding." He backs away but ends up falling to his back and hits his head as he accidentally trips on the rug.

"Klaus!" She shouted. She drops her towel and she slowly comes up to him. She grabs his hand and helps him get up. "Watch where you're going." She giggled.

He was just in time to cover his eyes. "Nina... please. Get dressed." He groaned.

"Oh fine." She answered as she lets go. She walks to her closet and opens it to grab her uniform.

He was having a hard time walking about her room blinded. He ends up bumping the bed and hits the wall.

She giggled slightly as she hears the man bumping and smacking himself.

"You can open your eyes now."

He lowered his hand and he looks at her.

Dressed in blue tights with matching skirt and jacket and a white shirt with a red tie.

He felt his heart racing and he was blushing over his limit.

"It's a pain wearing the skirt." She moaned, "Well... at least I have tights on. All what's missing are socks and shoes. Klaus would you please fetch my shoes while I put my socks on?"

He did as he complied and places them near her feet. He smacks himself to snap himself out.

As soon she placed her shoes in, he noticed something off.

"Need help with the bandages?"

"Yes please. It's in the first-aid kit, located on the drawer under the closet."

"Having a formidable time putting it on huh?"

"Yes. It's such a pain. Katrina helps me out most of the time. Now with you around, her schedule is getting a little... awkward."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. She'll get used to it."

As he got the roll out, he sits beside her. Her eyes are like broken glass. The "cracks" in her eyes are far too realistic. _Hmm... It's no wonder why she wants them covered._ Though her eyes intimidated him, he manages to wrapped them.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Both smiled.

–

People of London stared at the two walking along. _Guess the media has already spread..._ He sighed.

Nina, doesn't even care at all. She hugged his arm and leaned her head against it. "Don't be scared." She whispered.

He wanted to shout that he isn't... but she was right. People giving him the cold shoulder. Some whispered about them.

–

"Well, this is it." She chirped, "Gressenheller University."

His heart stopped. His body feels weak. "Gre... Gre... Gressen...heller...?" He said weakly. _But that's where..._

"Klaus?"

He starts to calm down as he heard her soft voice. He felt her grip tightening.

"I'm here to protect you. Don't worry."

He felt at easy from her voice. Both continue to walk then into the hallways of the university.

Students start to walk away as they see Clive, while some are, like the adults, gave him the cold shoulder.

–

As he waits for her, he decides to walk around the university. He let out a sigh. _It sure is boring around here._ There are barely any students walking around. _At least no one will pick a fight on me._

He heard faint footsteps. He turns around and sees a man with a top hat.

He was shocked that he was walking pretty fast. Soon as he was about to move, both men collided and the papers started flying out.

"I'm terribly sorry." Said the professor, "I didn't mean to-" Both men stared until Clive broke the silence.

"It's good to... see you again Professor Layton." He said sheepishly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Clive." Replied the professor, as he picked up the papers that are scattered. Clive helped as well.

"No one's giving you a formidable time?"

"No sir."

"That's good."

"I heard that Luke and his family migrated to America. It must be hard huh?"

"It is. We still keep in touch."

"That's good."

"How's your relationship with Nina?"

"Just fine. Trying to mend our friendship."

They stood up and Clive gave him the rest of the papers to the professor. Both stared and gave each other an awkward silence until Layton spoke.

"Follow me to my office, I would like to speak with you for a moment."

He walked away and he follows.

–

Layton places the papers on the desk as Clive sits down on the couch, looking at the professor.

"You've informed Nina about what I did huh?" He said coldly.

Layton turned around with a slight smile on his face. "Your knack for solving is still in uniform." He said as he sat down beside him.

"How can it be possible for Nina to know about the incident of my parent's death? She never heard about it since it wasn't spread. You, Dimitri and that... knob head who wanted to maintain his bloody reputation are the only people there."

"Clive, you're a gentleman, you shouldn't speak like that."

"Sorry."

Silence filled in the air again.

"So... How did you meet Nina?"

"I meet her four months after you were sent to prison."

"Go on."

_**Layton was heading to the auditorium in a punctual manner until he sees a woman walking in the same direction leisurely. Curious as it seems, he walks to her then he sees bandages around her face.**_

"_**Good morning miss."**_

"_**Oh... umm... good morning professor."**_

"_**You know your voices well huh."**_

"_**Yes I do."**_

"_**Do you need help? I'm going to the same direction."**_

"_**Yes please."**_

_**He grabs her hand and they walked to the auditorium.**_

_**When they arrive, the room is filled with students and staff. From just the look on her, he takes her to the front row, where the freshmen are seated.**_

"_**Thank you professor."**_

"_**You're much welcome my dear."**_

_**The assembly lasts for an hour. After that, all the students, but the bandaged woman, left. The principal looked at her then the staff. He then looks at Layton.**_

"_**I've seen you helping her Layton."**_

"_**One must be courteous to the disabled."**_

"_**Would you mind be her mentor?"**_

"_**Alright."**_

"I see..."

"As soon she warmed up, she and I talked constantly after school."

"Okay... but... since when did she start to remember me."

"Clive, she never forgot about you even though you two just met twice."

Layton stands up and walks to his drawers and starts looking for something. Clive just watched. Layton found what he was looking for and heads back to the couch. To his surprise, it was his signature blue flat cap. He felt his stomach churning and his heart sinking.

"Professor... you..."

"I've kept it in case you were free as what she intended to do."

_**Nina and Layton were arriving in his office until she felt something peculiar. She starts looking around his office.**_

"_**That feeling is there again."**_

"_**What feeling?"**_

"_**I'm really sorry for not saying about it." She said, looking around still, "Whenever I enter your office, I felt an unusual presence. I wanted to tell you, but I was drastically shy."**_

"_**It's understandable Nina."**_

_**She opened his drawers and then the feeling felt a little stronger. She took the blue headgear out and closed the drawers. She strokes it as if it was newly hatched duckling. She walks back to the professor and looks at him regardless of the bandages.**_

"_**Professor... you met him before." She said.**_

_**He looked at the flat cap then at her.**_

"_**Yes I have." He replied. "Do you know about him?"**_

"_**He was... my friend." She retorted, "Although we just met twice."**_

_**Both sat down and looked at each other.**_

"_**Please tell me. Is he alright? Did anything happened to him? Is he missing? Is he dead? Is he... Is he..."**_

_**He sees her bandages getting soaked from her tears.**_

_**She takes off her bandage and she covers her face to continue weeping.**_

_**He placed his hand over her shoulder. He leans closer to her ear.**_

"_**Nina, he's alive. Don't worry." He whispered.**_

_**Her crying ceased, but her tears still flow. She looked at his direction and opened her eyes.**_

_**His eyes widen as he looked into her eyes. Then he settles down.**_

"_**Professor. Please tell me about him."**_

_**He tells her every single detail.**_

_**After that, she turns her head away.**_

"_**Nina...?"**_

_**He sees her hands tightening, but not hard so the flat cap wouldn't crease a little.**_

"_**I have to save him." She remarked.**_

_**He wouldn't dare ask her.**_

_**She looked at him with a weak smile on her face. "You could say that I'm crazy professor." She laughed.**_

_**He just gave her a blank stare. Then his face ease a little then let out a small smile. "He means a lot to you huh?" He asked.**_

_**She pulls the cap close to her chest and embraced it like a teddy bear. "Very much professor."**_

Those words starts to sink into his heart and he starts shaking.

"She would do anything to keep you safe." He said, looking into Clive's melancholy eyes. He gives him his headgear back.

Clive looked at it for a brief time then at the professor.

"Thank you professor." He replied weakly.

Layton smiled warmly and he tips his top hat.

Clive placed his flat cap on his head and adjusted it.

Layton looked at the clock. "Time flies when you converse with someone." He laughed.

He too looked at the time then smile. "You're right on the money professor." He stands up and walks to the door.

"It's nice to meet you again professor."

"Same here Clive."

Both exchanged their good-byes as he opens the door and leaves.

* * *

**Gah, this is just too much. I cried again.**

**I have a hunch the next chapter would be awful. Cross your fingers everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mending the Sorrow

Chapter Four: Mending the Sorrow

Students were busily heading to their classes.

Clive waits for Nina to come out of the classroom.

As the she came out, beside her is a woman.

She's around her near thirties, has brown, curly hair, and wear rimless glasses. Her apparel is much like what she's wearing.

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Klaus, this is Christina Rose, my best friend. Call her Chris." She replied, "We have a lot in common, so we call each other sisters."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Klaus." She added, reaching her hand out to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Chris." He replied, grabbing her hand and both start shaking.

Nina embraces Clive and gives him a snuggle. "I was really bored without you around."

"Hey, what about me?" She groaned, steaming coming out from her head.

"Oh sorry sis." She answered weakly. Then she had a sudden thought. "Didn't I told you that I haven't seen him for years?" She answered.

"Oh yeah."

–

The trio starts walking to their next class.

"So Nina. How did you meet her?" He asked sheepishly.

"It started two months after you were gone without a trace."

_**She was sitting alone in the park one afternoon, reading her book.**_

_**One of the kids walked to her and asked, "You want to play with us? You're awfully lonely."**_

"_**It's alright." She retorted without even looking at her.**_

_**She shrugged and returned back to the others and play.**_

_**An hour passed, most of the kids returned home. She was still by the bench, reading.**_

_**The sounds of the shoes clicked the stony path. A teen was busily making her way back home.**_

"_**Oh no, no no... I'll be in trouble if I didn't go home in time." She said out loud.**_

_**As she passes the bench where Nina was sitting, she heard a soft thud. She lowered her book and sees a little doll. Curious as it seems, she stands up and picks up the old doll. Then she looked at the teen walking out of the park then turned left.**_

_**Her little curiosity was growing. She then cautiously follows her.**_

"At first, I thought Nina was stalking me." She giggled, "Then after a few hollers from her, I managed to stop and then I see the doll on her hand."

"Then after that, we part ways and we never dared to look back until the very next day. It's like... we're destined to be friends."

"Or rather yet, becoming sisters."

_**The bell sounded and the students frantically headed outside.**_

_**Nina was the last one out.**_

_**Her eye sight seems a little foggy. She squints her eyes to see clear, but to her dismay, it isn't working.**_

"_**Oh this can't be happening. This can't be..." She moaned, holding her head, "Please, not now..."**_

_**She quickly makes her way home until she heard a few trash can lids being tossed out of the alleyway. She cocks her head and the curiosity starts to grow.**_

_**She slowly walked in the alley and she sees three girls surrounding a someone. As she closely looks the at the teen, it was her.**_

"_**Out with it Christina!" Said the girl in the middle, possibly the leader of the group, "What are you doing with MY boyfriend?"**_

"_**Nothing! Honest." She hissed, "He just came to me for help."**_

_**She slaps her face hard.**_

"_**LIES!" She bellowed, "Tell us the truth!"**_

"_**I am telling the truth!" She snapped, stomping her foot hard.**_

"_**I'm so scared..." She said sarcastically.**_

_**The other girls repeated her last line then laughed.**_

_**She could only do is just watch them.**_

_**Feeling bold, she approaches the girls and said, "If she said, she didn't do anything, then stop pestering her!"**_

_**They stopped and looked at her.**_

"_**Aren't you a cute little girl." Said one.**_

"_**I'm not cute!" She huffed.**_

"_**My... she's really feisty." Said another.**_

_**The leader approaches and crouches to her level. "Tell me," She said, "What's you're relationship with her?"**_

_**She felt her heart beating rapidly. She starts to sweat bullets then her body starts shaking.**_

"_**Well?"**_

_**She falls to her knees and then she starts crying.**_

"_**Why are you harassing my sister?" She cried.**_

_**All were shocked then they back away.**_

_**The teen's pupils shrink and looked at the girl. Si-sister...? She said in her thoughts.**_

"_**Stop it, stop it, stop it!" She bellowed. "She would never do such things!" She continues sobbing and wailing.**_

"_**Ugh, what a nuisance." Said the leader, standing up and approaches her group. "Come on, let's have these two have fun crying."**_

_**They laughed as they left the two alone.**_

_**She still looks at Nina. She wanted to get away from her, but her conscience wouldn't let her. To her defeat, she walks slowly and crouches down.**_

"_**Hey, hey. It's ok." She said endearingly, "They're gone now. You don't have to cry anymore."**_

_**She stopped her crying and looks up at her. "I'm sorry..." She answered replied weakly.**_

_**She blinked and cocks her head. "Sorry? What for?" She asked, "If it's about you calling me your sister by accident, it's fine."**_

_**Nina stands up and turns away.**_

"_**H-h-hey!" She exclaimed.**_

_**She stops and turns around.**_

"_**I forgot to thank you for returning the doll to me and-"**_

"_**My name's Nina. Nina Serenity." She answered weakly with a smile on her face.**_

_**She blinked a few times then smiled back, finally getting the message. "Christina. Christina Rose." She replied without hesitation.**_

"Each day after school, we would always meet by the park to chat and do homework together." Nina added.

"It's just so much fun." Chris said.

Clive smiled. "So you don't me anymore huh?"

In response, Nina quickly hugs his arm and leans her head on his shoulder. "Don't say that. I still need you."

"I was kidding."

"I know."

They all laughed.

–

As Nina was in her class, Chris and Clive starts walking around the empty halls.

"She always wonders where you are throughout the fifteen years." She said, looking at the him whose eyes seem to move around nonstop.

"We just only met twice." He stated, looking at each other eye-to-eye, "How is that possible anyway?"

She shrugged, "Maybe it has to deal with that disease. I don't know."

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Both are by the school campus and they sat down on the steps. They looked up, watching the clouds as they leisurely float by. Both have nothing to talk until Clive spoke.

"I want to know." He said, looking at her.

She then looked at him with confusion across her face.

"You've been with her longer than me." He sighed, "Please... I want to know."

It took her a while to figure out what he's talking about. Then she frowned.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Anything, just to get all the questions out of my chest." He pleaded.

"But be warned," She retorted, "Any other questions that aren't answered, you have to ask Nina yourself."

He nodded.

"We've shared secrets here and then and we would always keep our mouths sealed. But there was one secret she never said to me."

"That would be her disease correct?"

"Correct."

There was a brief silence then she resumes her talking.

"I was heading to her home on a weekend afternoon to go to the movies with her."

_**Chris was knocking the door. Katrina, the maid, opens and sees Chris. "Good afternoon." She greeted warmly.**_

"_**Good afternoon." She replied, "Is Nina home? I was suppose to take her to the movies as she requested."**_

_**The maid's smile turned to a frown. "I'm dreadfully sorry." She answered, "She's a little crabby today."**_

"_**Oh... well... may I at stay for a while."**_

"_**Yes you may."**_

_**She lets her in.**_

_**She heads to the living room and sits down on the couch.**_

"_**Would you like anything?"**_

"_**No thank you."**_

"_**Alright. Please enjoy your stay as much as you like."**_

_**The maid left.**_

_**Chris browses around the living room. She sees a picture of a family of four: a mother, a father and two girls.**_

_**She then wonders about the youngest child. Then she sees the chauffeur passing by.**_

"_**Good afternoon." He said happily.**_

"_**Good afternoon."**_

_**He sees the uneasiness in her eyes.**_

"_**Do you have any questions miss?"**_

"_**Well... I actually do."**_

_**He walks in the living room and sits down beside her.**_

"_**See that picture with the heart frame, do you know the little girl by the left?"**_

_**His face turned melancholy.**_

"_**That is my lady's little sister." He lamented.**_

"_**What happened to her?" Her face frowning like the chauffeur's.**_

"_**Hit and run."**_

_**Her pupil's shrink and her heart starts racing.**_

"_**Lady's heart starts breaking to pieces. She was never the same."**_

"_**Never the same?"**_

"_**Suicide."**_

"_**Suicide?"**_

"_**Yes, suicide. She wishes to be with her no matter what."**_

"_**They awfully have a strong bond."**_

"_**Indeed they have. Now with her gone, all she wanted to do is to commit suicide... That is until she met the young master."**_

"_**How so?"**_

"_**After Kat and I regained her trust again, we leave her be... that is until we hear someone's horn sounding loudly."**_

"_**Go on."**_

"_**By the time we turned the corner, we see her saved by him, the young master or Klaus as she told us."**_

"_**Klaus?"**_

"_**Oh, she told you didn't she."**_

"_**Not really. Though she always thinks about him."**_

"_**She always does... and yet she didn't think of suicide since."**_

"_**That's great."**_

"_**Though... she will start to think it again eventually."**_

"_**Again...?"**_

"_**Though her thoughts for the young master keeps her strong, but the disease will make her stop thinking about the young master."**_

"_**Disease?"**_

_**The sound of Nina's scream echoes.**_

_**They see Katrina, walking fast.**_

"_**I'm coming my lady." She said quickly, making her way upstairs.**_

_**The two stand up and they followed her.**_

_**The door was slightly opened. Both peeked in. They see Katrina, embracing the girl.**_

"_**Shh, shh. It's okay." She whispered sweetly.**_

"_**Katrina...?" Said the chauffeur, "It's that again right?"**_

_**She only nodded.**_

_**Nina felt her body tensing and she buries her head to her chest as hard as possible.**_

"_**She must've felt you Chris." Said the maid.**_

"_**Me?"**_

_**She nodded. "She didn't tell you huh?"**_

"_**No ma'am..."**_

"_**It's fine." She answered with a sweet smile.**_

_**The chauffeur motions Chris to approach.**_

_**As she comes by closer, Katrina pushes Nina away then directed her to Chris.**_

_**Nina comes running and hugged her legs. "I'm so sorry for not telling you." She sobbed, "Please forgive me sis."**_

_**Those three letters made her have goosebumps. She looks down.**_

"_**I'm not your sister." She protested.**_

_**Her cries grew louder.**_

_**She wanted to back away, but the grip caused her to fall on her butt.**_

_**Guilt started to rise within her body.**_

"_**Christina, you have to face the fact." Said Katrina.**_

_**She looked at her.**_

"_**I don't understand."**_

"_**This will sound shocking but... could you at least accept her as your little sister?"**_

_**She was quiet about it. Her becoming her sister? Oh god, that's kinda extreme.**_

_**Then she grabbed her and pulls her close to her chest to let her hear her heartbeat.**_

_**The sound of her heart soothes her and her body becomes at ease. She strokes her soft hair as she cuddles her chest.**_

"_**You have a nice heartbeat sis." She said, looking up at her.**_

_**She wanted to correct her, but then she saw her eyes.**_

"_**Sis what happened?" She asked, not realizing she said sis instead of Nina.**_

_**There are cracks at the side of her pupils.**_

"_**A part of my disease." She answered, "This is just stage one."**_

"_**Stage one?"**_

_**She only nod.**_

"_**Stage two is terrible isn't it?"**_

_**She nodded and continues snuggling her.**_

_**Chris looked at the maid and the chauffeur.**_

"_**Promise you keep this little secret for her safety." Said the chauffeur.**_

"_**She abhors the media." Added the maid.**_

"_**I promise." She answered, pantomiming "My lips are sealed."**_

Clive was letting the story to sink in.

"Nina is very mysterious." She said, "Does she inherit any of her parent's habits?"

He snaps out and then thinks about the question.

"Umm... probably, yeah."

–

Clive was wondering the student-filled halls alone, leaving the girls be.

Few students are looking at him.

The stares starts to intimidate him. Without Nina around, he feels that he's in the danger zone. His heart was racing. _I just have to leave them..._ He groaned.

Everywhere he goes, the eyes monitored his every movement.

The image of the students shifted to people he despised: the police, the government and the former Prime Minister, Bill Hawks. He shut his eyes tight, hoping the illusion will fade away.

Then he bumps into someone. He opens his eyes and he sees...

"It's you again..." He said nonchalantly.

"Well, well... if it isn't the troublemaker." Said the officer, "You're not causing trouble are you?"

"No sir."

"Good. So where's your acquaintance?"

"Roaming the halls with her adopted sister."

"As long as you're not doing anything stupid. Take note you've got witnesses."

"I have common sense sir. No need to tell me twice."

He was about to walk away until the officer grabs his hand the shifts to his neck and slams him to the pillar.

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that!" He bellowed, tightening his grip.

He tries to struggle from his grasp. He couldn't scream nor could he fight back. Then he stops when he realizes that he's running out of breath.

The students watched as the officer lets the man lose his breath.

He let out a smirk. "It's a shame no one heard this little agreement." He said, "I'll have no problem in finishing you."

He felt the world spinning as blood rushed to his brain so little. He weakly looks down at the officer then his eyes looked at the students surrounding them.

"Smile for the camera." Chirped a voice as the flash appeared.

A young lady in pink starts walking to the men. "I'm sure the professor would love the picture I've taken." She giggled.

"F... F... Flora...?" Clive said weakly, his voice so sore.

The officer's eyes locked on to her.

"Don't you dare..."

"Just a little favor for the professor." She waves the camera like a fan, "Listen, I've know Gressenheller at the back of my hand. If you don't drop him, you'll be in serious trouble."

He lets go, letting him sit on the marble floor hard.

He approaches at her and looked at her right in the eye. "You've won this round..." He hissed, "Next time, I will manage."

"Don't you even dare touch him nor go near him!"

He pushes her out of his way and continues walking until he was out of sight.

The students are still giving the two an awkward stare.

She turned around and looked at the students, puffing her cheeks. "Don't just stand there," She huffed, "Go to class, you have one more period. Go on." Without further hesitation, the students resumed their usual business.

She looks around, making sure not a single student is wondering around.

"Oh good. Not a single one." She chirped.

Clive was still sitting, hugging his knees.

Then she heard him sobbing.

"Clive...?" She walks in front of him and crouches. "Clive, it's alright. He's gone don't worry."

She heard no signs of him stopping. That man was at his breaking point. The face, the beatings, the harassment, the past and himself... It's all coming back to him. The negative feelings are free and they are overflowing both his mind and heart. He was shut off from reality and is trapped in his own conscious and cowardly body.

She starts shaking him. "Clive, get a grip on yourself!" She shouted, seeing if her voice could break the barrier.

Nothing.

Scared, she gets up and starts running to Layton's office to inform him.

–

Clive was running in the darkness, trying to escape.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted.

Everywhere he goes, they would always come back to haunt him.

Feeling weak, he falls to his knees and holds his head.

His tears were falling, slamming the dark floor.

"Don't make me turn back!" He pleaded, "Please I beg of you!"

The click of footsteps are approaching.

The clicking stops and he could see shoes, same like his, but only much darker.

He looked up and he sees a dark image of himself. An evil smile across his face. "You're really hurt." He said calmly, "Does the darkness in your heart still haunt you...? Hmm?"

His eyes narrowed. "You're responsible for all of this!" He hissed, "Make them stop! Now!"

His dark-self just laughed.

"Me? You're the one who let us free."

"No I didn't!" He stands up and he looks at his dark self eye-to-eye.

The darkness starts to circle around him.

"Clive, think about it. I am just a mere conscience. How could I possibly do that? Only someone so foolish and weak would open us."

His body starts to shiver and he hugs himself.

The darkness smiled. "That's a good boy. Finally facing the facts."

He comes closer to his face and sees fear in his eyes. He touches his face, letting the scars and bruises reveal throughout his body. His clothes changed to what beggars wear in the streets. His body was really skinny, nothing but skin and bones.

"This is the REAL you."

He looks at himself. The tears have stopped. He opened and closed his fists, he looked at his tattered clothes, he touches the bruises.

"The real... me..."

"Yes Clive."

"So this is what will happen to me in the end."

"Very much so."

Then both heard thumping. A sound of a strong heartbeat.

"Who's that...?"

"Klaus..." Said a voice, "Klaus please come back to me."

His dark side smiled. "Well, looks like the light has arrive to save you." He said, "If you dare try to unlock your emotions again, think twice before you do it."

With that, his evil self and the darkness fade away.

He was still in his frail state.

Then a figure materializes before his very eyes.

It was Nina. There were no bandages wrapped around her face and her eyes are fixed.

She stops in front of him and looks at his face.

"Oh Klaus... you look awful." She said.

He just blinked.

She reaches out her hand and she touches his face. The warmth of her touch was pleasant. Then his physical appearance reverted back to what he was, a healthy and strong man.

He looks into her eyes.

"Now this is your true self. Just how I pictured you." She opens her arms and embraces him. "Oh Klaus, you've grown so much for the last fifteen years."

"So are you." He said, "But... how did...?"

"Sis and I are in the professor's office. I always go to his office during the last period." She answered, "Flora comes in and she explains what happened. Oh Klaus, I shouldn't let you out of my sight."

"I was so foolish to leave you. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

He gave her the awkward look. "Why not?"

"You'll always be forgiven, no matter what."

She cuddles him endearingly and made a few meows and purrs happily.

He started to blush, so did her.

He returns hugs and snuggles. Then he leans to her ear and whispers, "I was glad, that we met."

"So do I." She retorted softly.

"By the way..."

"Yeah?"

"You have a lovely heartbeat."

"Well, so is yours."

–

Nina was cradling his weak head. "Klaus..." She sighed.

Chris, Flora and Layton suddenly sees his hand moving. Each had a smile across their face.

Clive made a few moans and he weakly opens his eyes. He can hear someone's heartbeat strong and loud. He looks up and there was his lost friend.

"Oh Klaus, you're alright." She exclaimed.

"Yeah... I am..."

She helps him get up. He stretches and rubs his sore head.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked, "You had us worried."

"Best to the office to let him lie on the couch." The professor suggested.

Nina walks under Clive's arm and lets it rest around her shoulder.

As the five were walking, Clive then spoke up.

"Professor...?"

Layton turns his head and looks.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering..."

"We'll discuss it later. Tomorrow alright."

"Alright."

_Man he's good._

The group head to his office then relaxed and have fun until the school hours ended.

All bid their farewells and headed to their home.

* * *

**Finally, a long chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh man, I'm feeling tense.**  
**  
I was close to tears. So sad ;A;**

**I can't wait to do the next chapter. I'm so excited x3  
**


	5. Chapter 5: My Guardian Angel

Chapter Five: My Guardian Angel

Clive arrives by the professor's flat. He knocks the door hoping the professor's there.

The knob turned and Layton's head was revealed.

"Good morning professor." He said, tipping his cap.

"Good morning to you as well Clive." He smiled, opening the door wide letting him in.

–

Both men sat across like how other staff do when they are in the conference room.

"How much time does she have to live?" Clive asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"Three weeks." He replied.

"We still have time."

"Don't get your hopes up my boy." He added, wagging his finger.

"Anything about Nina's disease so far?"

"Not in the slightest. I've asked many doctors, they never heard this disease before."

"Someone has to know..."

Layton shakes his head.

"I've even asked the locals, no luck."

Clive was speechless.

"I've even sent a letter of request to the government." Layton continued, "Though I knew they won't even look at it."

"Forget about the bloody government!" Clive shouted, pounding the table hard, "They wouldn't care regardless even if we get our arse in there for nothing!"

Layton was speechless.

"Look at what they did to me! I became a maniac because of them! I don't to see any of their bloody faces again!" His face turned red from all the anger he released.

Layton patiently waited for what will he say next.

Clive started to calm down, the redness dying down, as he starts thinking about his friend.

"And she loathes the media." He added, "It can be the only way for the people to help her... or... just taking a piss thinking that it would be some kind of joke. I would get a little shirty if they'll just laugh in front of her face. She's in pain, no doubt about it... but..." He lowers the brim of his cap, "It's our only option."

"Clive think about it." He said smiling.

He looked up and blinks.

"Nina provided you one answer." He said, "Think about it."

At first he doesn't understand. He lies down on the couch and starts piecing it out in his head.

Not wanting to disturb him, Layton quietly left and heads to his study.

The hour went by, he sat up. Then he remembered the conversation with her when they first met. Then it hits him.

_Of course. Though it seems kind of drastic of her to do... but... as long I'm there for her... That's it!_

"Professor, I think I've go-"

Finally realizing the professor gone, he heads to his study and informed him what he concocted in his head. Layton had a smile across his face after hearing his theory. Clive then makes a sour face.

"I've did it all for nothing did I?" Finally realizing the professor knew it from the start.

"Of course not." Layton chuckled.

"You've told me sooner or later." Crossing his arms, puffing his cheeks.

"Don't ruffled up your feathers Clive. It's been fifteen years, you need to let your gears turn."

"Oh hush."

Layton laughed, "You've really captured Luke's face alright."

Clive's face turned red and lowers his cap again.

"Oh enough already."

–

Clive was walking the empty streets, thinking about his next move. _It's already two weeks and we still haven't got any leads._

Then he realized what's awkward.

He walks to the park and sits down by the bench. All the info he gathered from Nina, Chris and Layton... and the stories they told him. They seem off... and yet... connected. _Hmm..._

–

Throughout the remaining days, finding the cure was unsuccessful. Everyone is giving up.

Clive was awfully quiet throughout the days. He watches the group holding their heads from stress and putting their head down in defeat.

He heard weak moans and cuddles are intangible. His eyes looked at her. "Nina." He said weakly, "It's ok, I'm here." He wraps his arms around her and squeezes her like a teddy bear.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"It's ok."

She looked at him and bites her lip.

"Y... you knew...?"

He touches her face and leans to her ear.

"I do."

Both stand up and looks the others. "We'll head upstairs and have a talk." He said. He looks at Layton. "Professor, tell them everything."

He grabs her hand and they headed to her room.

–

Both we're sitting across from one another on bed.

Her bandage was soaked before he could speak.

"Nina, you're so foolish." He said, "You could've let any of the doctors help. Now, you have five damn hours to live. Are you pleased that you'll finally be with your sister?"

He only hear cries.

He slaps her face hard and she stops.

"Are you even listening to what I said?" He hollered.

She was frightened from the tone of his voice.

"You could've spend your time letting the others help you live rather than just shrugging it off as if it was nothing! You are dying! Do you understand?"

She nodded weakly.

"Then tell me." He said, voice calming down, "Why didn't you let anyone get involve with the disease?"

Silence filled the air. He waited patiently for her response. Ten minutes later, she spoke.

"I was going to die anyway..."

His heart sink.

"When I was thirteen, my parents discussed that they will get a divorce and will leave me. I was so scared that they are leaving me... but Katrina and Joseph will stay and watch me until I die. Then they said to me: 'Nina, it cannot be cured and we don't want to watch you die. It's just too painful to watch.' I wanted to shout back, but I didn't. I listened, every single detail of it. I finally understand and I bid my parents farewell."

His face wet from his tears rushing.

"I never want to make friends... I don't want them to mourn for me. It just saddens me. Only the ones with sorrows are the ones I can be friends with."

"That would be the professor, Flora and Chris." He replied weakly.

"Professor lost his sweetheart; Flora was alone; Sis has an abusive life until she was adopted and you..."

"Losing my parents."

"Yes."

There was a brief silence until Clive spoke.

"Tell me the truth Nina." He said, "How did you actually remembered me? It's just far too impossible to remember me. We just met twice, that's the bottom line."

"Thrice."

He was confused.

"Thrice...?"

"Yes thrice."

"How's that possible?"

"That's the point Klaus."

"What poi-"

He realizes it.

"We passed by one another. You knew that unusual presence flowing in your body and you just shrug it off as if it was nothing. I didn't."

"No wonder..."

"After you were sent to prison, I start to think about you. I've seen professor, Flora and sis all the time... but not you."

"..."

"I wanted to spend the remainder of my life to be with you. Because... because..."

He could her holding back the tears. He comes closer and embraces her. He leans closer and whispers, "I love you too."

She hugs him tighter, buries her head to his chest and starts crying hard. He rubs her back and snuggles her endearingly.

He looks and sees the others, standing by the doorway.

"Klaus...?"

"Yes Nina...?"

"Would you... sleep with me? I don't want to die... all alone."

"Anything for you."

–

Layton, Flora, Katrina, Joseph and Clive were by Nina's grave. Clive places the bouquet on her tombstone.

She died two weeks ago.

_Clive woke up and turns to her. She wasn't moving. He touches her wrist to feel a pulse. Nothing._

_He sits up and places her head on his lap. He carefully removes the bandages and sees her eyes shut tight. He touches her cold and pale face. A tear hits her face._

"_Nina..."_

"Good-bye... and thank you." He said.

"So what will you do now Klaus?" Chris asked.

"Trying to let the people trust me again." He answered as he turned around.

"You'll need all the help you can." Flora said.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." He said as he sees the three walking away.

He looks at her grave and winks.

"Watch over the friends you cherished." He said. Then walks away.

* * *

**Well... that was a corny ending.**

**I do apologize that I sped up a little. I do hope you understand.**

**Well, thanks for reading.**

**Finally, my first completed story.  
**


End file.
